The Occultist
by RedIvy
Summary: Hinata is blind, but she can see things other people can't. Sasuke is the prince of the Hidden Leaf Village, who must fight a war with things only Hinata can see.They have to work together to stop a force for destorying the village.SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**The Occultist **

"Hinata, come here." her mother, Hanna said. Five-year old Hinata walked up to her mother's bed. Her mother stroked her cheek, as Hinata cried silent tears. Her mother then, traced her palm.

"I'm going to tell you one last story." Hanna said, as she closed her eyes. Hinata whimpered. Her mother held her hand.

"Once upon a time, there was a woman. She was beautiful. She had long purple hair, up to her knees. She was as white as snow, and her voice could either sing someone to sleep, or to life. The only flaw she had was that she couldn't see. She lived in a King's castle. Her father was one of the leading generals of his army. He never let her go out of their home. She was trapped. The girl was disliked by someone she loved, as well. This person plotted a plan to make the King's castle theirs, not caring if they destroyed the girl as well. One day the girl was free, and met someone. Then something happened." Hanna's voice faltered.

"What happened mom?" Hinata whispered. Suddenly, Hanna's slipped out of Hinata's. That moment, Hinata started screaming. Not because of her mother. Because she couldn't see.

**2 Years Later**

"This is my home." Hiashi Hyuuga told, his new wife Mai. She looked around on disgust.

"Does anyone ever clean?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm usually training or tired." Hiashi answered, chuckling.

"What about that daughter of yours?" Mai asked, in a scornful voice. Hiashi stopped chuckling.

"You know why. She's blind." Hiashi said. Mai snorted. Hiashi led her towards their room.

"With me here, she'll clean everything." Mai said. Hiashi blinked, not knowing what to say to this.

"Hiashi, promise me something." She demanded. He nodded.

"When we have our child, it'll take her room." Mai said. Hiashi' s eyes flickered.

"Why?" he asked. Mai smiled, and put down her suitcase full of clothes, and sat on his lap.

"Because, you said so yourself. She can't do anything. Why need all that space? After all, it's the biggest room, besides yours. The girl barely has anything in there. Please?" she asked, as she kissed him.

"Ok…." Hiashi said, as he stood up, and pulled in his room door. Little did they know 7 year old Hinata, had heard everything.

**1 Year Later**

"You understand, right Hinata?" Hiashi asked. Hinata nodded. Her father held her hand, and led her towards the guest room. Hinata could hear her step-mother's high pitched voice, in her old room, telling her friends where she was going to put the baby's things.

"It's just that the baby is going to need a lot of things. And you're already a big girl, so you don't the big stuff, like the cradle." Her father continued saying. Hinata felt herself being lifted up and she was put on a bed.

"If you get scared, you can come with me." her father said. Hinata nodded. She heard her father sigh, and pull in the door. How can I get scared, when I can't even see, she thought. A few weeks after she had gotten the feel of her new room, Mai had to the baby. When they came home, and Hinata had wanted to hold the baby, Mai said,

"NO!!!!!!! You might drop her!!!!!". Hinata at least knew she had a sister now. That night her father had come into her room. Mai was taking care of the crying baby. As soon as he came in, Hinata asked,

"What did you name her?" Her father picked her up, and set her in his lap.

"We named her Hanabi." her father said.

"That's nice." she said, in her quiet voice. She felt him nod. He tucked her in, and kissed her good night. That night Hinata had dream that lots of people were running away from something. There were lots of the things too. They had claws. The clawed people to death. They ate them. At the end of the dream Hinata saw someone in gold armor. He had a sword, with a gold hilt. He killed the things with the sword,. He killed all of the things with the sword. Every single one. But all of the people had already died, except him. That night, while Hinata was having this dream, the Hidden Leaf's Grand General, Jiraiya, had gotten all of his generals for an emergency meeting, including Hinata's dad. When she woke up the next morning, she felt her way into the living room. She heard her step-mother cooing at the baby in her old room. She sat down at the table. She heard Mai come in, and she heard her footsteps falter.

"What are you doing here.? Go into your room this instant!!!! I don't want you to make any noise to wake up my baby." Mai whispered, angrily. Hinata nodded, and went back into her room. She stayed in there without any food, or water, until nighttime. Her dad came home. She heard him talking to Mai. Hinata waited until he came to check on her. He did, an hour later.

"Hinata…I have to tell you something. Important." he said. She nodded.

"This morning…..there was an attack." he said. Hinata frowned.

"Was there anything with claws?" she asked. Her father gave her a curious look, even though she couldn't see it.

"Tigers and lions. How did you know that?" he asked. Hinata told him about her dream.

"And then, a man in gold armor defeated them all." she finished. Her father didn't say anything.

"Your mother….."he finally said. Hinata wondered what this had to do with her mother. They hadn't talked about her since she died.

"Your mother could see these things too." he said. How. Hinata wondered, but wanted to know the important thing he was going to tell her.

"Promise me Hinata, you'll never tell anyone about this, or any other time it happens." her father begged. Hinata nodded her head.

"Well never speak of this again. Now to what I have to tell you,. Hinata that attack killed everyone living in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. Our Grand General Jiraiya, told us that he wants half of us generals to move into the palace, to protect the king." As soon as he said this, Hinata heard someone say,

'She lived in a king's castle'. Her father apparently didn't notice, and continued.

"I'm one of that half. We are going to move into King Fugaku's palace" Hiashi said. Hinata took a moment to take this in. As she was she heard the same voice say, 'father was one of the leading generals of his army'.

"When are we going to leave?" Hinata asked. Her father, tucked her in, and said,

"Tomorrow morning. At night, we have to meet the King." her father said, as he kissed her forehead. As he was pulling in her door, she remembered something.

"Father, who was the man in the golden armor?" she asked. Hiashi hesitated, and replied,

"It was the King's eldest son, Prince Itachi." and with that he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Hinata packed all of her favorite things, in a bag her father had given her. She packed a book, it was a book that her mother used to read stories from, every night, when she was little. Even though she couldn't see it, she still wanted to keep it close to her. A few of her clothes, Hiashi had said, that she needed only a little, because the palace would supply most of them.

She had also, put a wooden box, she had kept since her mother died into the bag. She hadn't opened it, since that night. She remembered, that she would put whatever she considered a treasure into it. She remembered a silver ring. It had an amethyst stone, in the middle. Her mother had given it to her, when she was about four. Hinata vaguely remembered, that her mother had said, not to wear unless something happened. That was probably why Hinata had never worn it. As she felt around for more things she needed, she began to wonder what her mother meant by unless something happened.

There was also, a hairclip in the box. It was from the first, and last time, Hinata had ever met the King and Queen of the Fire Land. She was still four, and had hidden behind her mother. The king had smiled at her, and then walked off to talk with her father. Hinata remembered that the Queen had been very nice. She was pretty, Hinata remembered. Her mother and the queen had gotten along great. The queen had had beautiful dark navy hair, up to her waist, and had worn a modest, plain blue gown. At the end of the meeting, the Queen had beckoned Hinata towards her, and had put a hairclip in her hand. It was a pale lavender butterfly. It had glitter on it, but just enough, so it wasn't too flashy. The Queen, had died a year after Hinata's mother. That was all that Hinata could remember was in the box.

Now that the morning was here, Hinata was eating bread and tea. They only had a few more minutes until they had to leave, and Mai was going crazy all over the house. Hinata had already gotten dressed, and she only had the bag her father gave her, which she could just carry. She felt her father finally come back. He was helping the royal guard get ready. Every single one of the generals were moving on the same day, and they had to get protection. The baby was sleeping in Hinata's father and Mai's room, because there was too much havoc in the baby's room.

Hinata finished her breakfast, and walked to the sink to wash it. She had learned to do this a week after she had lost her sight, but as she made her way towards the sink, she tripped over something. The plate, and cup she was carrying fell out of her hands. She waited for a crash to be heard, as they broke into tiny pieces, but it never came.

"I'll take care of it." said a female voice, Hinata had never heard. Hinata heard the sink being turned on, and the stranger washing the dishes. Hinata retraced her steps, before she had tripped, and sat down at the table. She waited until the water stopped at the sink, then asked,

"Who are you?" She heard whoever it was, walk towards her, and take the seat across from her.

"I'm Kurenai. Mai's step sister. So I guess I would be your step-aunt." the stranger said. Hinata didn't know Mai had a sister, or step-sister. Now that Hinata thought about it, she didn't know that much about Mai.

"How long have you been here?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, I got here a few hours ago. Been helping your dad and the guard with the protection, and bags and stuff." Kurenai said.

"Oh. I didn't know that I even had a step-aunt." Hinata said. She heard Kurenai chuckle.

"Actually, I didn't know I had a step-niece. I only heard that Mai had a daughter, Hanabi. I saw you, and asked your father, and that's when I found out." Kurenai said. Hinata didn't feel surprised. Why would Mai tell anyone she had a blind step-daughter, who was blind?

"Have you seen Hanabi?" Hinata asked. She heard Kurenai give a half hearted sigh.

"Mai won't let me. She said I might infect the baby, or something." Kurenai replied, with a little smile. Hinata frowned.

Wow, how rude. Not even letting her own sister look at her baby, she thought.

"So what's your name?" Kurenai asked.

"Hinata." she replied.

"Pretty. It means sun, right?" Kurenai said, thoughtfully. Hinata nodded. Suddenly, Mai came back in. Hinata knew it

was her, because of the constant annoying noise, as she walked in one of her 5 inch heels. She heard Mai stop, in front of the table.

"What are you two doing? Just sitting making me do all the work? You lazy brat!!! You didn't even comb your hair,

for the king!!!" Mai yelled. Hinata guessed she was talking to her. She heard Mai grumble something under her breath, and the heard her shoes walk towards Hanabi's room. Hinata fingered her hair, and to her irritation found that Mai was right, as her fingers came across a huge knot.

"I can help you." Kurenai said. She heard Kurenai head toward the bathroom, then come back. She started combing Hinata's hair. Usually Hinata would brush it for a few seconds, and stuff it into a ponytail. She didn't care what it looked like, after all, she didn't go anywhere, and couldn't see. After about 30 minutes, Kurenai sighed happily. Hinata took that as a sign that it looked good.

"Thank you." Hinata said. She felt Kurenai stroking her hair.

"It's really pretty. So long too. Have you ever cut it?" Kurenai asked. Hinata shook her head. Her mother had always told not to cut it. It was up to her knees now.

Hiashi came back in, Hinata recognized his heavy footsteps.

"It's time." he said. As Hinata got up, Kurenai, placed a hand on her shoulder, and helped her outside. Hinata felt something warm against her face. She realized it must the sun. Usually Hinata would just open her window, and let the cool air of the night fill her room. Ever since the she lost her sight, she hadn't actually been outside. Kurenai gave her a push. Hinata nervously walked forward. She could hear different voices from people she didn't know. Lots of them. Kurenai's finally stopped, her and said,

"We're in front of a carriage. Hold on, I'll help you." She took her hand off of Hinata's shoulder, and got into the carriage. Then, she took Hinata's hand and pulled her into the carriage. The carriage was cool, and nice. Hinata made her ears listen harder, as she tried to figure out the noises. She knew that the voices, were of the royal guard her father had told her were escorting them. A few minutes later, Hiashi came out, and walked towards the carriage with his daughter.

"Hinata…" he said. She looked where she heard his voice.

"I'm going to be riding in the other carriage, to protect Mai and the baby. If anything happens, stay close to Kurenai." he said, and kissed her forehead. Then, he left. Hinata felt Kurenai's arm around her shoulder. Then, she felt the carriage starting to move. She turned to where Kurenai was sitting.

"What did father mean when he said if anything happens? What might happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Hinata asked what her father had meant, Kurenai replied,

"People might attack us, like rogue ninja, or ninjas from other countries, and so on." Hinata nodded, then asked,

"What about lions and tigers?" Kurenai chuckled, and said,

"I see your father has told you about that. Don't worry about it for now, that was the first attack with them, and luckily the prince was there. They only attacked that village, because that was where the prince was. They thought they could take him." Kurenai said, as she shook her head.

"Why would lions and tigers attack the prince?" Hinata asked, out of curiosity. She heard Kurenai sigh.

"How old are you?" Kurenai asked. Hinata looked surprised but answered,

"Eight." Hinata replied. She heard Kurenai sigh again.

"Basically, they attacked the prince because someone used some kind of jutsu to control them, and ordered them to do it." Kurenai said, as she turned her head, to look outside. That was the last time in the last six hours, either of them spoke.

Hinata's head was bursting with questions for Kurenai, but was afraid to ask, because she didn't want to bother her. So instead of doing that, she focused onto the air. She figured when they got settled into the kingdom, Mai wouldn't let her go anywhere, so she figured, might as well enjoy it. She knew that there were guards on both sides of the carriage, because she could hear their footsteps alongside it.

"Are you hungry?" she heard Kurenai asked. Hinata turned away from the window side of the carriage, towards Kurenai, and nodded. She heard Kurenai, looking through a bag or something.

"Here you go." Kurenai said, as she put something into Hinata's hands. It was really sticky, but reminded and smelled like bread and cinnamon.

"It's a cinnamon roll." Kurenai said, and then Hinata heard her take a bite of her own. Hinata realized that the bread part, was rolled up (hence cinnamon roll) so she unrolled it, and ate it by breaking off piece by piece. As ate, she thought about what Kurenai had said, about rogue ninjas, and people wanting to harm the prince. She wondered about the Prince's armor, and she would ever meet him. She blushed, and ate some more of the cinnamon roll. Why would the Prince Of The Land Of Fire, want to meet with her? She didn't know that Kurenai was watching her with an amused look at her randomly changing expressions. After Hinata finished her cinnamon roll, she asked Kurenai what time it was.

" About 8:00." Kurenai replied, looking outside, and seeing night fall upon them.

"Aren't the guards going to rest?" Hinata asked, still hearing their footsteps, next to the carriage.

"No. They need to make sure nothing happens, to you or your family." Kurenai said, as she stared at the guard on her side of the carriage, who was an old friend of hers. (Guess)

'But we haven't even stopped for a rest. They must be very tired." Hinata said, feeling guilty, because they were protecting her family. Even though Hinata couldn't see, Kurenai smiled at her.

"Don't worry about them. They've been trained for this." she said. Hinata took her word for it. Hinata wondered how they did it. They had been walking nonstop for six hours, without even faltering. Hinata knew she would've stopped after thirty minutes. She sighed, and though about the kingdom. Her mind remembered it, as the picture popped inside her head. It was gigantic. She remembered when she had gone that time, with her parents, how it sparkled in the sunlight. The Kingdom was white, with the Fire Lands Crest on one of the towers. She remembered how amazed she had been, when she had gone into the castle, and noticed the some of the halls were blue, while others were red. Then she remembered the hall leading towards the main tower, where the King usually did his meetings and stuff, was gold. As Hinata thought about what else she remembered about the kingdom, sleep came upon her.

* * *

Someone was stroking her hair. Hinata opened her eyes, even though she couldn't see a thing. She felt the same. Sitting in a carriage and all.

"Good morning." Kurenai's voice said. Hinata let out a tiny yawn before replying,

"Good morning." She felt that yucky taste you usually feel when you wake up.

"Here." Kurenai said, and opened her hand and dropped a tin y pill like thing into Hinata's hand. Hinata tried to think about what it was but couldn't. She was about to ask, but Kurenai said,

"It's a breath mint. Comes in handy when we're a situation like this." Hinata smiled, and put it into her mouth, and tasted the minty smell.

"So we're not there yet?" Hinata asked.

"Nope." Kurenai replied, as she took a breath mint for herself.

"How long until we're there?" Hinata asked.

"Actually we have about 30 minutes." Kurenai said, happy at the thought of getting to stretch her legs.

"Oh. What are we going to do when we get there?" Hinata asked, remembering Mai yelling at her saying that she hadn't combed her hair for the king.

"First, I suppose you'll get settled into your new room, and have a nice bath, and then at night you'll have to get dressed to meet the royal family." Kurenai said. Hinata's stomach tumbled at the thought of meeting the royal family, but then something Kurenai said, upset her.

"Wait….What do you mean 'I suppose you'll get settled', aren't you coming too?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Ah. Actually I live there already." Kurenai said. Hinata smiled, relived. Kurenai told her that she'll come over and visit daily. This made Hinata smile brightly.

"So…is the King nice?" she asked.

"When he's in a good mood." Kurenai said, after a moment of that.

"Will the Prince be there?" Hinata asked, out of curiosity. Kurenai, looked at her wondering if Hinata liked the Prince.

"Yes. Both of them will be there." she answered. Both of them……Hinata thought, then remembered that there was another prince. He was about 6 months older than her, and she hadn't really heard anything about him. She remembered though, that his name was Sasuke. She wondered if they would make fun of her. She nervously poked her fingers together, thinking what would happen if the princes were mean. Suddenly she felt the carriage stop.

"Are we there already?" she asked, turning towards Kurenai.

"No…." Kurenai said, and grabbed Hinata's hand. She came out of the carriage first, then helped Hinata. Hinata could hear people screaming, and she realized she was running, with Kurenai holding her arm.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, scared, but Kurenai didn't hear her. Hinata was terrified, she knew they were being attacked, but she wasn't sure by what, and she had no idea where her father was. She felt Kurenai's grip on her tighten. Hinata tried to listen carefully. She heard people screaming in pain, and carriages or something else with wheels making noise on gravel or a dirt road. That's she heard growls. She realized what was attacking them. The lions and tigers, she had seen that night, in her dream. Kurenai suddenly pulled her to a stop, then told her to crunch down.

"Hinata, you're behind an huge boulder. Don't make a noise, and don't move from this spot, unless you're positive it's safe to come out." Kurenai said, and Hinata nodded. Suddenly, she felt Kurenai's hand release hers.

"W-what? Where are you going?" she asked, panicked.

"I have to go and help them fight the beasts." Kurenai said. She pulled out a dagger.

"Here. For just in case." she said, and handed it to Hinata, who didn't need to see to know what it was. And with that, Kurenai was gone. Hinata was left behind the boulder. She heard people fighting, putting up shields against the claws of the beasts, as Kurenai had called them. She heard the steel of the swords, bang up against the claws. She heard more cries of pain. They shrieked for their lives, Hinata didn't even know such a sound could come out of a human being.

She realized little by little by little, the sounds were getting lower. She waited. She didn't know how long. Could've been a few minutes, or a few hours. She waited, and then the noises stopped. Just like that, they stopped. Hinata remembered what Kurenai told her. Wait until she was positive it was alright to come out. Hinata wasn't positive. How could she be? She couldn't see!!! She waited, and strained her ears so that they could hear more. She regretted doing that, because she heard something growl, far from her, but not as far, as where Hinata remembered hearing the fight coming from. Whatever beastit was, it was walking over to where she hid. Hinata held onto the dagger tightly.

She didn't know how to fight. Hinata thought about just giving up. After all, if her father couldn't defeat these things, how could she? The only thing she had ever tried was archery. That was when she was 5, and she had easily given that up, since she missed every single target. She heard a huge, soft type of 'footstep', step on a stick or something. It was close. Hinata decided, to at least try. Her father and Kurenai, and every else had fought. She would too. She heard it coming closer. Hinata gulped, and help the dagger, in front of her, protectingher. The second she heard something come behind the boulder, she would attack. She heard it growl, then, it did something she hadn't expected. As she listened, it was coming straight at her, but then it suddenly stopped. Hinata became confused. Then, a second later, she heard something huge drop in front of her. She heard a growl. She froze. The beast had jump over the boulder. She hadn't been prepared for this. She heard it walk towards her. Hinata closed her eyes, and started praying in her head, for everyone who had died at the hand of the beasts. _Mai, Hanabi, Kurenai, Father….._

Suddenly, Hinata heard someone. She was sure it was a person, she could hear their feet running. By the sound of it, they were running towards her. Whoever it was, got in front of Hinata in a matter of seconds, and then said,

"I don't think so." and Hinata heard the beast start running, but then, she heard the stranger pull out something. By the sound of it, it was a sword. She heard the sword slay the beast. She gulped. She heard the sword, become sheathed.

"Are you alright?" asked a male voice. The stranger had turned towards her, and was apparently kneeling down, since Hinata was still crouched behind the boulder. She nodded, hesitantly, and asked

"W-who are-y-you?"

"Itachi." the stranger replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I-Itachi?" she repeated. She couldn't see, but Itachi had nodded.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, looked at the girl for any kind of injury. Hinata shook her head.

"Are you sure? Can you walk?" he asked, seeing that she was clearly terrified. She hesitantly nodded, and stood up, using the boulder to help.

"M-my dad…" Hinata whispered, and tears silently flowed. Itachi let her cry for a few minutes, as he studied her features, to make sure she wasn't an enemy. From the first look at her, obviously this little girl wasn't. But with a close look, he knew she was a Hyuuga, and a pure one at that.

"Don't worry, most of them are alive. The only ones I saw that were dead were mostly the guards. Was your dad a guard?" Itachi asked, not realizing that if he was, he would just make Hinata cry even more.

"N-no..he's Hiashi Hyuuga…", Hinata said, crying even more, for the guards that had lost their lives. Itachi blinked…thinking, this is General Hyuuga's daughter? He didn't even know the General had a child. Hinata heard a lot more footsteps now, by the battle spot.

"Wh-what's happening?" she asked, frightened.

"Looks likes the medics are here. Come, I'll help you look for your father." he said, and started walking towards the bodies. Hinata didn't follow. Itachi turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hinata gulped.

"I can't see." she said, quietly. Itachi frowned, and walked back towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not seeing how mean that question was. Hinata blinked, embarrassed, with tears still falling.

"I-I I'm blind." she said, hoping he would get it now. Itachi studied her eyes. They looked the same as any other Hyuuga's. White, with a lavender tint. He didn't get it. A blind Hyuuga? He didn't think it was possible, seeing as they had much of their great power came from their eyes. But he saw he scared Hinata was.

"I apologize for not noticing." he said. She continued sniffling. He took her hand, to her surprise, and gently pulled her behind him. Hinata cried and cried, wondering if her dad was alive, then another thought struck her. The baby!!!!! That little baby, even though she's never held her, Hinata loved her, because she was her sister!

"Hey, Shizune, I need to find out if General Hyuuga is alive." he said, bluntly. Shizune looked at the little girl, whose hand Itachi was holding. She was only about 5'0", and looked like a scared little bunny, compared to Itachi, and his 6' 5" body.

"Ah, yes, we put him on a stretcher, and we have Tsunade working on him. He'll be perfect tomorrow." the medic said. Itachi smiled reassuringly, at the little girl behind him.

"See, everything's fine." he said.

"What about the b-baby?" Hinata asked, relieved a little that her dad was going to be better. Itachi looked at her in confusion.

"Ah! Yes, the baby riding with Hiashi, was protect with a chakra shield, along with her mother. Right now, they're being taken to the castle to rest. Hinata sighed, welcoming the relief, until she remembered.

"What about Kurenai?" she asked, anxiously.

"You know Kurenai?" Itachi asked, with many more questions buzzing through his head.

"She's terribly injured, and has a concussion. She had our finest medics with her, heading towards the castle, for better care." Shizune said. Hinata became worried.

"Don't worry. She'll be better soon." Shizune said, see Hinata's expression. Suddenly, a hhorse stopped in front of them.

"Here you go Prince. I took care of him just as you asked." said a deep male voice.

"Ah, thank you, Asuma." Hinata felt left out, not knowing anyone, or what was going on. She was very hurt, that Mai was okay, yet she left without checking for Hinata. Not that Hinata expected for her to care about her, but knowing that it was true, made her feel terrible.

"Hey, I'm gonna put you on my horse." the Prince said, and without waiting for a reply, he lifted her up, and put her on his horse.

Prince Itachi's horse, was white, with a white man and tail. It had gold armor on it, just like Itachi. Itachi got on behind Hinata, and put her little hands on mane.

"You better hold on to that." he said, and without warning, he grabbed the golden manes, and the horse started to walk towards the castle.

"What's your name?" he asked the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata." she said. And then, the horse started running, towards the castle.


End file.
